Soul Mates
by StarkidPD
Summary: "I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away (...)" Starkid Fanfic. Laurwalk, Breredith. I do not own this people, and the way they are portrayed is for the sake of the story. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So remember a while back, when I asked you if you would like me to write a Laurwalk fanfiction based on this post:**

"_I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away (...)_"

**Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my other fics, it's just that I've been kind of busy and the small amount of time I had I used it to write this one so, yeah. I hope you like it though, but let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue it! I'm planning on keeping it short though. Just let me know!**

* * *

**7:00 am**

The alarm started beeping.

Lauren opened her eyes and smiled. Through the semi-closed window right next to her bed, the sun shined. Lauren loved sunny days. And Mondays. Most people hated Mondays, but she loved them because she got to see her best-friends. Unfortunately, she lived far away from the rest of her friends, so she only got to see them in schools or at parties and sleepovers. Her parents were away often, and she didn't like to be home alone, so she and her friends had _a lot of sleepovers_.

She quickly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She took a shower and blow dried her hair until her curly hair turned into straight hair. Then, she opened the small white box in front of her and held the necklace that was in it in her hand. The medallion on it, shaped like half of the yin and yang symbol was as cold as ice. That meant her soul mate was far away from her. How far away, she couldn't tell. She took a breath, put the necklace around her neck, and got out of the bathroom. On the door of her closet were hanged the clothes she had picked out the night before. It was one of her favorite spring shirts, because it was a gift from her friends with her favorite skinny jeans. When she finished getting ready, she grabbed her school bag and left the bedroom.

As she entered the kitchen, she found her mother at the table eating has fast as she could.

- Good morning mom.

- Good morning Lauren – she said as she got up – I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take the bus again, I'm already late and your dad left for the airport earlier.

- That's okay. I'm used to it.

- Come on Lauren, don't be like that. I've got to go. Also, I've got a meeting late at night, so I'll just stay in the hotel next to the office. Your dad won't be back until next week from LA, so…

- I'll sleep at Meredith's, don't worry.

- Great. Now sit down and eat.

- I'll just grab one to go. – She said, picking up a toast from the plate.

- Lauren, you know I hate that, sit down.

- I can't mom, I got a bus to catch, remember?

As she said this, Lauren left the house and walked towards the bus stop. When she got there, she sat down and started to think that maybe she was a little bit too harsh on her mother. The truth was that Lauren's parents where never very supportive, or actually there for her, as a matter of fact. And it broke her heart that whenever she hugged her mom or dad, she could feel the coldness coming from their necklaces on their chests. Her parents barely saw each other, not only because they worked in different areas of the city, but also because both of the jobs implied a lot of travelling. And the love between them was fading away. What brought their necklaces to click was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. You don't get a second chance.

And that's what scared Lauren the most. She hadn't found her soul mate yet. There was this one time when she was sixteen, she went to a carnival with her friends and she swore she could feel it get warm, but then it was gone. Everybody her age was dying to meet their other half, and only a few had the luck of finding it so soon. She felt jealous of her best friend, Meredith. Meredith found her soul mate at fifteen years old. Now they were nineteen, and Meredith and Brian, her soul mate, were as happy as the first day they met.

* * *

**7:50 am**

The bus arrived. She got up and entered the bus, smiling at the driver.

- Good morning Dave!

- Good morning Lauren! – He smiled back. Lauren looked up and spotted Joey, one of her friends, sitting alone in the back. He waved at her and she sat next to him. The bus started moving and Joey began to tell Lauren all about his weekend. She usually loved to listen to Joey's adventures, but something wasn't right. Her heart started pounding for no reason and she couldn't stop biting her nails during the ride. Then, this warm feeling started to grow on her chest and her hands started to shake.

- Lolo, are you okay? – Joey asked, but got no answer.

The bus stopped. And a young, medium tall boy came in and with his deep blue eyes stared right at Lauren. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, so Lauren could see his necklace burning up his chest. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Could this be it?

* * *

**A/N: Again, let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue writing this! See ya next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I was away for the weekend. But now I'm here and so is the new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Answers:**

**Tash and Laura: **Yes, I continued it, and I hope you like it! :)

**TearsOfaClown:** I hope you like it! :)

**pottermore2917: **thank you! and yes, i plan on putting more breredith in the next chapter! :)

**princessmag: **thank you, and i will!

**Guest: **thank you! i hope it is!

**Guest: **when i saw the post i immediately though of this, so i hope you like it!

**faxness1234: **thank you!

**starkidllamas-llama: **thank you! :)

**1katiemariee: **about the speech lines, i usually do that, i'm not sure why i did it that way xD but in this chapter it's already with the "" things. and thank you soo much for the websites and all the recommendations. english is not my first language, and i'm still working on this writing thing, so any advice you might have is always welcome! and of course it doesn't come as rude, i'm actually happy to know what i do wrong so i can do it right. thank you! :)

**dreamalittleharder: **thank you, and i will!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**8:10 am**

The longer Joe stared at Lauren the warmer his chest burned. He had dreamed with this moment for so long, he couldn't believe it was happening. Who would have thought that in his first day in a new town he would meet the right girl for him? Suddenly, he was glad his parents made him move.

'This is it.' he thought to himself. 'She's beautiful.' Joe could feel her brown eyes looking into his, and he could only think about how it would be to kiss her lips.

He walked towards her and stood in front of her as she got up from her seat next to Joey.

"Hi" she said, nervously. "Your necklace… It looks warm."

"Yours too." he said, smiling. "I'm Joe. Joe Walker."

"I'm Lauren. Lauren Lopez."

"And I'm Joey!" Joey said, excited that his friend was finally meeting his soul mate.

"Joey! Could you not ruin this moment?" Lauren said, half joking while Joe laughed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I see Jaime sitting in the front of the bus, I'm gonna say hi!" Joey said, getting up and walking away.

"I'm sorry about that." Lauren said. "He gets really excited about this kind of stuff."

"It's okay." Joe answered. "Should we sit?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." They both sat down.

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Joe broke it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this. I've always imagine what this would be like, even prepared a few lines, but the moment I saw you it all went away from my head."

"That's okay. It happened to me too. We should just talk, get to know each other. What do you think?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Okay… So, I obviously have never seen you before." they both laughed. "Are you new in town or something?"

"Yeah, I've just moved here. My parents got a job offer, so, here we are."

"Oh, that's cool. Have you guys found a place to stay yet?"

"Not yet, we're staying at my cousins house. What school do you go to?"

"Trenton High. You too, right?"

"Yes, that's where my cousin goes too."

"What's his name, maybe I know him." Lauren asked him, curious to know.

"His name is Brian Holden."

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, I definitely know him. We're good friends."

"Really? I don't think he ever mentioned you." Joe said, trying to remember any mention of her.

"Maybe he didn't think we could be, you know. Soul mates."

"Yeah. Maybe not." He answered softly.

**8:25 am**

The bus came to a stop and Lauren noticed they had just arrived to school.

"Well, here we go." They both got up and got out of the bus behind Joey and Jaime.

"Good morning Lauren!" Jaime said.

"Good morning Jaime! Hey, have you seen Meredith? I need to stay at her house tonight."

"Parents gone, again?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Yes, again." Lauren answered a little upset.

"That's like the fourth time this month isn't it?"

Lauren nodded as a reply. Joe looked at her. He could see by the look in her face that her parents weren't really the greatest.

Jaime was about to add something to the conversation, but was interrupted by the arrival of Brian and Meredith.

"Joe!" he screamed, hugging his cousin hard. Joe responded by holding him tight. "Brian! Hey man, how's it going?"

"It's going great! Good morning everyone. This is Joe, my cousin. He just moved here."

"Yeah, we've met." Lauren said, smiling.

"You have?" Brian looked confused. "Wait. No." Brian looked at Joe and then at Lauren and they were both laughing. "Are you guys…?"

"Oh my god Lo, congratulations!" Meredith jumped in excitement and hugged Lauren.

All the excitement was interrupted by the bell, which meant classes were starting.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but a big chapter is coming! thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers: **

**Gem: **I think do too! I hope you enjoy it!

**Mini-star-ninja-kid 123: **I don't know, and I'm sorry! Glad you found it though!

**Starkidwhovian: **I sure will!

**hogwartsalways5298: **Thanks! I thought that the idea was great, and so I decided to give it a try! I am so glad people are enjoying it, I'm trying my best!

**michandchipzzz: **it isn't mine, i found it on tumblr, and i completly agree with you! xD

**tearsofaclown: **I know right?!

**fangirlforever123: **Thank you so so so much! I'm really excited too, and I'm happy you like it! I'm trying my best!

**corinadamian: **Thank you so much! :)

**pottermore2917: **i'm glad it did! :D

**I just want to thank every one that reads this fanfiction, I've been getting so much positive feedback, and I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it! I'm trying my best to make this fanfiction good, and I hope I'm doing that!**

**Sorry it took me so long, I explained everything in the chapter I posted before this one! Enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**8:30 am**

The small group was walking in the direction of the classrooms building. Lauren and Joe spent the whole time talking to each other, until Brian had to break them apart.

"Sorry to do this, but you know the school policy. Boys and girls can't have classes together, the school is afraid that we get too distracted with the whole soul mate thing. So Joe, our classes are this way."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Joe answered and then he looked at Lauren. "So… I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yes, of course. We usually all have lunch together, so I'll see you at lunch?" she smiled.

"I'll make sure you two love birds will. But now, we have to go. See ya!" said Brian as he pulled Joe after him, followed by Joey and some of the other guys.

"So Lauren, Joe? Really?" said Meredith as she got closer to Lauren.

"What can I say?"

"He's hot." Meredith stated.

"I know right? He's handsome."

"You hit the jackpot there, Lolo." Julia joined in.

"You know who is not going to be very happy? Nick. He totally wanted to date you."

"I know he did, but I don't understand. Why would you be with someone that isn't your soul mate?" Lauren sounded confused.

"I don't know, but lots of people do it. I guess that some people just don't want to wait until they find their soul mate." Julia answered.

"Well, I don't get it either." Meredith said, while entering the classroom.

"It's easy for you to say, you found Brian when you were only fifteen!" Their conversation ended the minute the teacher entered the classroom.

Lauren spent the entire morning thinking about Joe, ignoring everything the teachers where saying. 'I'll have to ask Julia for her notes.' she thought to herself. She just couldn't stop picturing all the stuff she would do with her soul mate now that she found him. The hours flew by her, and by the time she looked at her watch, it was almost lunch time.

"Mere, can you please hurry up?" Lauren said, agitated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let's go." The four girls, Lauren, Julia, Meredith and Jaime exited the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

"Someone's in a hurry today!" Jaime said.

"Oh, come on Jaime, Lauren's always in a hurry for lunch! Especially if her soul mate is there too!"

"Could you guys stop making fun of me and just hurry up, please?" Lauren whispered at her friends, and the whole group started to walk faster.

**13:00 pm**

The girls walked in the cafeteria and it only took Lauren seconds to spot the table where her friends were sitting. At the table, a big smile grew on Joe's face the minute he saw Lauren walk in.

The girls all went to get the food and then sat next to her friends. Lauren, obviously, sat next to Joe with a smile.

"Hey." Joe smiled.

"Hi. So, how were your classes?"

"Better than at my old school."

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. At my old school there weren't enough teachers, and the school couldn't afford getting more of them, so we barely had any classes."

"How can that be bad? It sounds awesome not to have classes!" Joey added.

"At the beginning, yeah, it was cool, but then it gets kind of boring."

There was silence for a second, until Lauren remembered she had something to ask Meredith.

"Hey Mere, can I stay at your place tonight? My parents are out of town, again."

"Sure Lolo. Actually, why don't you all stay there?" Meredith sounded excited.

"All of us?"

"Yeah! My dad will be working some extra shifts, so it'll just be me and my mom, and you know how she loves to have you guys over."

"It sounds good to me!" said Joey, while hugging Jaime.

"Me too. I'll have to talk to my parents, but sure." Jaime added.

"I would love to, but I don't know if my parents will agree."

"Joe, don't worry about your parents. My mom can talk to yours and convince her." Brian told his cousin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We do these sleepovers all the time, so my mom is used to it. I'll call her." Brian got up from the table and walked away, holding his cellphone.

"Well, I guess it's a plan then!"

* * *

**Really important!**

Please read!

I have bad news. School is starting for me now, and this year, unfortunately, I'll have exams. Important ones. So I won't have time to be writing three fanfics at the same time. I'll post the last chapter of It Was Always You (Bropez) today, and I was thinking about doing the same for There To Protect You (my other Laurwalk fanfiction). Here's the thing:

1) I can either post an extra large chapter of There To Protect You this week, with lots of Laurwalk fluff, and then I won't post new chapters of it, at least untill Christmas break (can't promise it won't end with a cliffhanger though). I will concentrate all of my writing time on the Soul Mates fanfiction.

2) Or I can still post new chapters for both of the fanfictions as regularly as I can, but they will be short and, I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna take me more time to post them.

Soooo, which one do you prefer? I'm good with either one of them, so, please let me know!


End file.
